Anna and Alu
by Anna Cullen110
Summary: Two dogs meet at an akward timing.


Alu was walking down a forest walk way when she then noticed another dog.

"Well hello there. I am Anna and you are?" Anna was the dog Alu saw.

"Hello, I am Alu. Wow you look kind of like me. That's strang I don't remember having any family members."

Anna looked at herself and then looked at Alu. "OMG, your right, we might be might be my sister or cousine!"

Alu looked around the woods and then back to Anna. "We better get out. Its getting late and scary."

Anna giggled a little.

"What, whats so funny?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." Alu and Anna left the forest.

"Anna you have to meet a friend of mine. He's really cool." Alu looked around.

"Ok and maybe you can meet my friend too."

Alu found her friend and called him over. "Narato come over here, you need to meet my maybe cousin, Anna! Anna this is Narato, Narato this is Anna"

Narato looked at Anna. And Anna did the same.

"Hello Narato."

"Hey Anna."

Alu smacked Narato in the head. " What?"

Alu gave him an evil look "You know what."

"Um, Alu do you mind if I bring my friend over? You'll like him." Anna walked toward the woods again.

"I don't mind."

Anna called into the woods. "Edward, Edward come on out its safe!" Anna looked in the woods.

"Yes Anna?" Edward came out of nowhere.

"Oh Edward I want you to meet my maybe cousine, Alu. Look we almost have the same marking. And this is her friend Narato."

Edward smiled and bowed his head. " Hello everyone. I am Edward."

Both Alu and Narato looked at Edward. "Hello Edward, I'm Alu."

"And I'm Narato nice to meet you."

Edward looked at both Alu and Anna and noticed the markings. "Wow your right Anna you do look like Alu. Strange."

"Alu you're my cousine. I never had a sister so you must be my cousine."

Alu was was speechless

"Wow your both related that's cool." Narato had to say something. Edward,Alu,and Anna looked at him like he was someone new.

"Alu, Edward lets go and find something to eat, I am starving."

Alu knew the perfict place to eat. "Follow me and I will show you my favorite place."

Anna, Edward ,and Narato fallowed Alu.

"MMM. It smells good around here. Don't you think so?"

Edward and Anna knodded. Even though Edward doesn't eat human food.

"What would you like you like Anna and Edward? Theres noodles and everything else."

Anna ordered the noodles and Edward just sat there.

"You sure you don't want anything Edward?"

"I am sure, I just ate."

Anna finished her first bowl and was ready to explore. "Alu is there anywhere to sleep? It's a getting a little late and I want to get a place before I spend any money."

Alu pointed to a small building. "Yea, right over there. Nice place too."

Both Edward and Anna looked where she pointing. "Ohh its does look cute. Edward we should cheak it out and maybe stay the night."

Edward sighed and knodded " Ok Anna it will be safer then the woods. I'll go check in. you need to talk to Alu some more."

Edward left and Alu and Anna started to talk. "So are you alone or do you live here? I just sleep wherever now and then. I just walk around and travel from here and there."

"I live here. Its just one turn and three houses down. Wow, my cousins a traveler. Who travels with you?"

Edward was back and answered Alu's question. "I travel with her. I keep her company and and protect her,too."

Alu was shocked, "You keep her safe? Narato does the the same thing!"

Narato froze and looked at Alu. "I do?"

Alu gave him a look.

"Oh yea I do keep her safe."

Anna and Edward laughed alittle. "Alu I'll see you later, I'm gettng a little tired. You rest as well, tomorrow we will go and talk a little more."

Alu waved good-bye and gave Anna a friendly hug. "See you tommarrow then."

Anna and Edward left. And Alu and Narato went to their house.

"She sounds like a nice girl Edward. Can you read her mind or is she like me?"

Edward just unlocked the door and held it open. "Get some rest Anna and I will tell you later."

Anna sighed and headed for the bed.

Edward found a chair to watch Anna sleep after he put a 'Do Not Disterb' sign on the door. "Sweet dreams Anna."

Anna fell asleep and smiled. Edward tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Alu started to dream about Anna and how Edward was keeping Anna safe and how he already ate while Anna was eating. "I have to talk to Anna alone sometime. She is keeping something from me. But we did just meet I'll give her somtime. I'm not mean like that."

The next day Alu was alone and went over to where Anna and Edward stayed "Anna, Edward you awake? It's me Alu. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfest."

Edward answered the door and smiled. "Hello Alu, Anna's just waking up. She would love to go for breakfest. Come on in. Anna, Alu's here for you."

Anna jumped and fell right out of bed. Edward herd the thud and ran to help her.

"I'm fine. I just got excited and that's all. OW OW OW! Ok forget that. Alu do you know any doctors around? I think I need one." Edward picked Anna up and put her back on the bed.

"Yea I'll call him." Alu went straight to the phone and called the doctor.

Edward was sitting next to Anna and started to comfort her.

"He'll be right over. Just stay calm and relax."

Anna did what she was told and waited for the doctor.

"He's here Anna." Edward said breaking the silence.

The doctor knocked on the door and Alu answered while Edward moved out of the way. "Hello miss Anna how are you feeling today?" The doctor , whose name is Carlisle, was carfully cheaking the left side of Anna while he spoke. When he touched Anna's arm she winced and when he touched her leg she winced.

"Not very well. I got excited and fell out of my bed."

Edward and Alu kept their distance while Carlisle picked Anna up. "Your going to need X-rays miss Anna. I will take you to the hospital. Your friends can come if they like."

Anna looked at Alu then Edward. "Please come you two. Please."

Edward nodded and followed Carlisle.

Alu was back on the phone. "I'll be right there."

Carlisle carried Anna to his car. "Just stay still and we will be there in no time."

Edward asked if he could ride with them.

"Of course, she might want someone she knows with her just incase she freaks out." They both entered the car and found Anna sleeping.

"Anna, Anna are you alive?"

Anna opened her eyes to find Edward in front of her. "MMM Where am I, Edward?"

He just laughed alittle. "Your in the hospital. They had to wait till you where awake to do the X-rays."

Anna just stared at him when Carlisle came in.

"Hello miss Anna. I don't understand how you slept throw the movement and noise."

Edward backed up alittle and Carlisle was right beside Anna.

"I might of hit my head somewhere and fainted in the car. I would never slept of through the noise and movement. My head does hurt."

Carlisle cheaked her head. Anna winced and struggled when he touched the bump.

"There is a bump. We'll check if anythings wrong wth it. Right now we need you to get in the wheelchair. I will bring you to the X-ray room. Don't worry Edward will wait right here."

Anna struggled into the wheelchair. Edward and Carlisle help her in. "Thanks guys. Edward do you promise you'll stay?" Anna stard into his eyes and waited for him to answer.

"I promise. Now go so I can maybe take you home."

Carlisle pushed Anna out and to the X-ray room. "This won't take long" Carlisle toke her X-rays. "Well you did break something. It will take longer to heal but you should be fine."

Anna looked at him confused and shocked. "You mean I have to be a three leged dog?!?!?!"

Carlilse laughed alittle. "No, four legs you just can't move for a month or two."

Anna was getting dizzy and almost fell out of the wheelchair.

"Whow now. Anna your going to be fine." Carlisle walked to Anna's room and set her on the bed.

"Is she ok? What happened?"

Carlisle put the X-rays up and tells Edward everything. "She passed out right in the middle of the hallway almost fell out of wheelchair. Edward I need you to watch over her for as long as she needs you. I can tell she loves you, and she won't ever leave you."

Anna was on her bed sleeping. Edward sat down on one of the chairs and watched her sleep.

Carlisle left and came back with a plate of food for Anna when she woke up. He often checked her head and her left leg and arm. "She hasn't had anything to drink has she"

"No. She has't had anything since last night."

Carlisle was at the door. "I will put her on some fluids."

Carlisle left and Edward was at Anna's bed and started stroking her hair and held her hand. "Please Anna. Please wake up. Please don't do this to me."

Anna started to move but winced in the pain. "Edward, Edward!!!"

Edward squeezed her hand. "I'm here Anna. I'm here."

Carlisle was back with the fluids. "Aww shes awake. I am just going to put you on fluids while you're here."

Anna looked away and tried to consintrate on Edward. Edward rubbed her arm he held.

"Your going to stay till I'm out, right?"

Edward sighed and knodded. "I have to. Anna I will never leave your side."

Carlisle was done. "We'll keep you on it for a day to see if your ok. Here have some food. My wife made it, and it seems like you haven't eaten today."

Anna shook her head carefully. "I am very hungery thank you. Me and Alu was going to…. Oh no, Alu I have to call her. I need to talk to her. Edward Edward help me!!" Anna stated to cry and cough.

"Anna, Anna stop your safe, Anna I'm here." Anna stopped as soon as Edward kissed her.

"I'll be right out here if you need me."

Carlisle left and Edward stopped to looked at Anna's face. "Anna you need to calm down before you break something else. I won't leave you, ok? I will stay with you forever. Now please eat and drink something you look like you've seen a goust."

Anna stared at the food for a second. "What if I said I did see one. What would you do? And I will try it for Dr. Carlisle's wife."

There was a slight knock on the door. Edward was there and answered it. Alu was there waiting.

"Hello Edward, is she doing ok? Can I see her?"

Edward walked toward the chair and Alu went to Anna's bed.

"Alu you made it. I thought you where never coming." Anna winced while she tried to hug Alu.

"Don't move Anna. You need to relax. We don't want you hurt again." Edward on the other side of Anna.

"I just wanted to hug her. I just twisted wrong that's all."

Alu hugged Anna softly. "Happy you crazy girl of mine."

Anna nodded and tried to pat Alu's head but winced. "Great I can't move my arm. What else can I not move?"

Alu and Edward was laughing when Carlisle came in the room. "Ahh hello miss Alu. Is everything ok miss Anna you took only a little bit of you food. Did you lose your appatite?"

Anna lifted her right arm then her left and winced. "I can't eat with just one paw. My whole left side hurts and why do I have this thing? It bothers me."

Carlisle walked to Anna and examined her left side. "You broke your left leg and left arm. And you dehydrated. You need some fluids in you."


End file.
